


Trust

by thelastchapter



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastchapter/pseuds/thelastchapter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora Hearts characters are now in a prestigious school, and this story follows their lives over time. There'll be time skips to make it all go faster and (hint hint) not all characters are students ;) You could say the main character is Elliot Nightray, but really, everyone has an important role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I came up with this fanfic a while ago but I never posted it :P Until now!!!! I'm really sorry if it's not that well written but hey, it's the thought that counts!! (more cliché moments XD) I haven't really decided where this is going to go though I do have a possible ending in mind :) Anyway I might randomly add in characters soo yeah, enjoy!!! (hope you do) Oh, just a side note, this whole 'following their lives thing' starts kinda young, also, the academy/school they go to here provides education until the students are 16 :)

A loud bang on the table awoke Elliot with a start. Frowning, he let out a long-drawn sigh. Had he fallen asleep in class again? Well who could blame him...Mr Vessalius’ class was the most boring one yet. Oh great...first day and already he left a bad impression on the teachers..

“Elliot! Elliot!”

Ah the damn teacher just wouldn’t shut up.

The young boy reluctantly gave in and opened one eye. He wasn’t surprised to find Mr Vessalius glaring at him in a pout that a majority of the girls in class probably found cute. Why the young teacher had gained immense popularity in the short time he had been teaching, Elliot could only wonder. It might be his looks and seemingly sweet disposure, but for some reason Elliot always got a bad vibe from him.

“What, Uncle Jack?”

“Elliot, I expect a lot more from you as a son of the proclaimed Nightray family. Also, it’s ‘Mr Vessalius’ to you when it comes to school young man. Your family’s connections with the Vessalius household won’t give you any special treatment, got that?” ‘Mr Vessalius’ ended off his little speech with a smile, and Elliot could swear he could hear just about every girl sigh at that precise moment.

“Yeah yeah…” Elliot replied, then noticing Mr Vessalius’ displeasure, he muttered, “...sir…”

Pleased, the young teacher returned to teaching the ‘art of languages and poetry’. 

Elliot heard a chuckle coming from behind him. He turned to find Leo, his best friend smirking at him, eyes hidden from view by his thick glasses and shaggy black hair which, for reasons unknown, teachers never scolded him for. He held out a note, which Elliot took with one swift action, quickly turning back to the front. He didn’t exactly care about what Mr Vessalius thought of him, but Elliot had a decent amount of pride to not want to get scolded for the second time in a row in one class.

He unfolded the small piece of paper under his desk.

“You know, Elly, you should try to see the importance of languages. They play a big part in your life, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Tch..” Elliot turned to the back of the paper, which was blank. He took out a pen.

“Yeah yeah bookworm. But really,  
1\. I think I know my languages very well thank you very much 

and

2\. Why would you honestly be listening to what Uncle Jack is saying, I bet you already know everything genius”

He threw the note behind him. A short while after he heard a soft but still audible snort.

…

It seemed as if hours had passed by the time English lesson came to an end and they were finally dismissed from school.

Just as Elliot was about to leave, Leo attacked him from behind. Burying his face into Elliot’s beige hair.

“Hey hey Elly, do you wanna follow me to the chemistry lab today? I really want to check it out!”

Elliot smiled to himself. It was just so...Leo, to sneak into the chemistry lab that was practically out-of-bounds to anyone younger than 13 (which they were, I mean...they were 8 for goodness sake). Well, not that Elliot really cared.

“Sure,” Elliot gave Leo a mischievous grin in reply.

…

“Woah Leo, that’s awesome!”

Elliot watched in awe as his best friend heated various chemicals over the fire thingy. 

To him, Leo looked like a real professional, skillfully choosing the weird powders and heating them with other liquids, then taking down the results in a small notebook he had brought along. Elliot gaped as a redish-greenish smoke started to rise from the test tube Leo was heating. Sometimes Elliot thought Leo must have some sort of library in his head. I mean, c’mon half an hour into experimenting and nothing had gone wrong. No explosions, no burning of classroom, nothing. Not to mention not a single person had caught the two grade schoolers experimenting alone in the lab.

“Elliot, we should do this everyday after school! Or at least when we get the chance to anyway. Have you seen these results?! Did you know combining carbonyl and hydrogen forms a type of Aldehyde called Nonanal which derives from..” Elliot began to lose track of what Leo was saying as he ranted on about some scientific mumbo jumbo. 

He loved it when Leo went into genius talk, that is to say, terms that Elliot had no idea of. The kid deserved some recognition, really. I mean, it was only fair since Leo was only 8 and he was talking about stuff some of the high-schoolers probably didn’t know.

Elliot continued to watch Leo move his hands as he was talking, a smile fixed on his face the entire time. It amused Elliot that Leo could get so riled up and excited over science and the various chemical reactions and all the complicated hoo haa. This side of Leo was...adorable, he guessed.

“Elliot? Elliot are you even listening?” Elliot didn’t realise how lost in thought he was until Leo stopped his rambling and frowned.

“Ah..sorry Leo I just uh..” pink stained his cheeks as he realised he had been caught up in the thought of Leo’s..cuteness.

“Nevermind, I get that you probably don’t really understand half the things I was saying. It’s fine really,” Leo brushed off before Elliot got the chance to explain his zoning out.

And so the more-or-less daily habit of sneaking into the chemistry lab started.


	2. The school guard dog and his trusty master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter twoooo!!! It's a short one (aren't they all :P) but I quite liked writing this chapter. Aahah well this fanfic hasn't exactly received much attention but I love writing this so eh, let's just see what the future holds for elliot, leo and many more~ :3

“Ah really, kids these days..not to mention Elliot’s there..” the dark figure with shoulder length black hair that so resembled ‘seaweed’, muttered to himself, followed by a tired sigh.

“Aw give them a break Gil~ They just wanna have fun!” A brighter, more cheery voice exclaimed from behind him.

The two were in the surveillance room, studying the pair of young grade schoolers fooling, well they supposed it wasn’t really fooling since one of them seemed to know what he was doing, around in the chemistry lab. The one with black hair turned his head to his companion, a questioning gaze clear in his face.

The other boy shrugged, “It’s not like they’re breaking the equipment or anything, now that would be a problem. Leave them be, for now.”

The older of the two hummed in agreement, and the duo kept an eye on the kids until they were out of the lab.

Gilbert Nightray, distant cousin to Elliot Nightray, and security guard to the academy. Along with his young happy-go-lucky boss, Oz Vessalius, nephew to Jack Vessalius.

They were in charge of the academy’s security, thus the result of which -sitting in a cool, dimly lit room where a panel of screens showing all the schools’ security cameras were lined up neatly in a semicircle surrounding them.

Usually, nothing interesting happened, save for the few rebellious students who would spray graffiti along the school corridors. Of course, these students were dealt with accordingly in the most efficient manner possible.

Then, Elliot and Leo showed up. Gil had hoped he’d never have to deal with his young cousin since he found out he was going to the academy. The young Nightray heir already annoyed him to no end whenever Gil visited the main manor, he wasn't about to take measures against Elliot for going into the chemistry lab without permission. Anyway what Oz had said was true, they weren't damaging anything and the one with shaggy hair looked pretty sure of himself, in all honesty.

Other than these incidents, on most days Oz and Gil would well..talk. They got along easily and they were probably more like brothers than boss and subordinate. After Elliot and Leo left, that was pretty much how the day went.

"Oh Gil, have you seen the last episode of Mekakucity Actors?!" Oz suddenly burst out, a wide smile plastered onto his face.

Gil let out an airy laugh, "Eh no, sorry."

Upon hearing this Oz pursed his lips together, the sides of his mouth turning down. However it was quickly followed by a spark in his eyes, and his earlier smile returned, though this time with a hint of mischief.

Oz knew that Gil didn't follow the manga or the songs, why he never listened to the latter Oz could never grasp. But even so, this gave Oz a chance to get back at the man.

"Say Gil, you know, the latest episode was well..." Oz started, his tone dripping with sugary sweetness.

Gil widened his eyes, he knew what was coming before another word left Oz's mouth. 

"NO! NO, NO SPOILERS!!!!!!" Gil lost hold all consciousness and abandoned his station in the surveillance room right there and then.

The door opened and slammed shut, even causing a fair bit of dust to fall from the ceiling. Footsteps could be heard outside the room, fading away into the distance. All before Oz could utter a single syllable.

At first Oz just stood there, shell-shocked at Gil's reaction, and a painful silence tore through the room. Only to be replaced a few seconds later with joyous laughter in a clear and sweet to the ear voice that belonged to a certain blonde haired boy who was older than he seemed.

...

Students on their break turned to stare at the lanky raven man that raced down the hallways, a look of panic still imminent on his face, and a very unexpected high-pitched scream that was followed by a stream of words too fast for most of the students to catch. 

Although some did catch the words 'Oz', 'spoilers', and a fair bit of profanities that would have been punishable by school rules had he not been the one in charge of giving these penalties. All said in fear of the one thing Gilbert Nightray couldn't stand.

Spoilers.


	3. A mad hatter in the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huphup!! new chapter (although tbh i had this written out for quite a while already) Its sad cos i think this one is even shorter but nevertheless, enjoy!

“Good morning Mr Legna-” 

“Ahhhh, nonononono,” the class was cut off immediately by the man in white hair. This earned him an irritated glare from the seemingly younger man with short brown hair and earrings beside him.

The aforementioned took out a lollipop from out of nowhere and sucked on it before chipping a bit and crunching it between his teeth.

“It’s Mr Break, or just Break, whichever you prefer."

“But teacher, it says on the timetable your name is-”

“Well they could have printed it wrong couldn’t they? Let me repeat, my name is Mr Xerxes Break, and this is Emily,” Mr Break interrupted a student for the second time in the first 5 minutes of class, as he smiled adoringly at the doll resting on his shoulder.

The younger man beside him frowned, before turning towards the class.

"My name is Reim Lunettes, " he paused for a moment, taking off his glasses and wiping them before continuing, "I'll be Xerxes' assistant for Speech class and please, feel free to ask me anything," he ended off with a slight blush, before beaming at the group of students before him.

"So! We'll start with a small activity for today. I want everyone to come up with a nickname for yourself, and keep in mind that this is going to be how you're known as every speech lesson. Also, I want a theme of darkness or fairy tale in each of your names, just to add a little drama. I'll be known as the Mad Hatter~" Break chimed, his scarlet red eyes narrowing in enjoyment.

All the while Elliot and Leo stared in wonder at their new teacher.

"Well mad hatter really suits him doesn't it Leo?"

"Hn, Mr Break has this look that just...yeah, yeah..."

"NOW THEN!" Break exclaimed out of the blue, causing half the class to jump in shock.

"I want to know your names and why you picked them, hand it in by the end of class."

A stack of worksheets was then handed out.

Murmuring ensued. By the time the bell reverberated throughout the school, Break had in his clasp a wide range of names, some of them clearly with a lot of effort through explaining them. There were few names that caught his eye, one of them 'Jabberwock'.

The boy, Leo Baskerville, had explained one of his most beloved poems was Jabberwocky by Lewis Caroll. Clearly a reader, Break mused. 'It was nonsensical, yes, but it was the perfect example of a piece of writing that made you think' the boy wrote. 

He flipped the piece of paper, revealing yet another amusing name, Humpty Dumpty.

This one was by..ah, Elliot Nightray, youngest heir to his family heritage. The boy's explanation was...deep, to say the least. The middle-aged teacher couldn't really put it into words.

Written in dark blue ink, scribbled onto the paper:

'The tale of humpty dumpty is short but I think it really describes us as humans I guess. We dive into things unknowingly, happy, even. I mean humpty dumpty probably thought "Hey wouldn't sitting on this wall be fun" and hopped on with a smile on his face. But then he fell, just like how we fall and destroy ourselves after diving into things with too much positivity. Humpty dumpty didn't just break into pieces physically, I feel like this is likened to how, yes we get broken physically. But I think it was more mental and emotional than anything. It's precisely why I despise happy-go-lucky people who don't think of the consequences of failing. That's also why I chose this name, as a reminder to myself...' 

There were many more names, B-rabbit, Red Queen, Wolf, Leon, but it was time for his next lesson, and time was running out...

...

The month passed quickly. Antics of a certain seaweed head and his master, lots of sneaking by the now inseparable pair of boys, and everyone's favourite lesson by the mad hatter.

**Author's Note:**

> this seemed a lot longer on docs ._. Oh well. good? not so good? I tried to have them well..not OOC but i may slip up here and there. Comments are appreciated!! (just please no hate (/A\\) my confidence in this fanfic is low enough as it is *sigh* )


End file.
